


Eiji's One Desire

by FutureThorn



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst, Ankhst, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: After losing the one person in his life he never thought would impact him, Eiji is surprised to find out just how much he's changed.





	Eiji's One Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd be back with more of these fics!
> 
> Still don't own KR.
> 
> If you can't tell, I think these two make a really great couple. Again, be prepared for more of these fics to come! (Both for OOO and W!)

Eiji would be the first to admit, he never asked for much in life. He instead wanted to do better for others, having no desire for selfish things. Of course, this wasn’t the healthiest thing, as Eiji would often forget about his own safety or wellbeing when trying to help others.

The first time he got injured while helping someone, the woman fussed and bandaged him. Of course, this took up her time, energy, and materials, which  wasn’t what Eiji had intended at all. The next few times, he hid his injuries better, until no one could tell when he was hurting at all.

Especially after the death of Afreed, his lack of desire meant a bland life, no object or person could fill the void that Eiji had inadvertently created in himself. Eiji attempted to fix that part of himself by throwing all of his energy into his charity work, but not even helping others was enough any longer. With time, Eiji began to lose interest in all that was around him. His once colorful life turned into a self-imposed slavery to the desires of others. A slavery that would surely kill him with time.

It was at this point in his life that Eiji had nearly given up on himself. He barely did enough to function for himself, only sleeping and eating so that he might try to fill that void a little more, do a little more, help a little more. Even so, nothing seemed to work.

Then he met Ankh. A Greeed. A beautiful man who knew what he wanted in the world and was ready to do whatever it took to achieve his goals. Eiji had never met someone so sure of himself. The man was an anomaly, but one that Eiji found interesting. For the first time in a long time, Eiji found himself curious about someone. When they first teamed up, Eiji hadn’t known the impact the other would have on his life. Nor had he known just how much he would come to trust the the blond with time.

Ankh never bought into the mask that Eiji had created, but instead could see the bleeding soul within. The blond made it his mission to crack that idiot exterior that Eiji had so painstakingly created over the years, exposing the human for who he really was. Of all people in the world, Ankh became the one person that Eiji could always be exactly who he was. Ankh didn’t need him to do anything, but he wanted him around anyway. The Greeed didn’t need something from Eiji, and when he did, it was nothing more than the Kamen Rider was willing to give.

Eiji never realized just how much the other man had come to mean. He never realized just how much he cherished Ankh’s soft smiles or graceful movements. How the sound of the blond’s voice was soothing to him, no matter what was happening. The fleeting touch of Ankh’s skin was always there to reassure Eiji of his own validity and meaning.

The blond had taught Eiji how to take, not always give. He taught the human how to enjoy life and to see the possibilities that could occur. In return, Eiji taught Ankh about being human, about loving life and the things around you that others took for granted. Slowly, Eiji’s best memories were rewritten to include the experiences he had with the Greeed, for those moments were the ones that made the Kamen Rider smile the most.

They fought, but fought together. They laughed, but laughed together. They teased, but teased together. Everything they did seemed to include the other, until life without seemed unimaginable.

Without Eiji’s notice, the void in his life was healing, filled by Ankh’s presence and their connection. The blond had wormed his way into Eiji’s very being, giving him strength. Through Ankh, Eiji began to take back his life and start living again as opposed to the mere existence that he had only a few months earlier.

And then Ankh was gone. The Greeed had trusted Eiji with all that he was, his last three core medals. One of which was cracked so irreparably that there could be no illusion that Ankh would survive the fight. At the end of the battle, though Eiji had won, he didn’t feel much like a victor at all. He felt as though he had actually lost the fight and something of great importance.

The world seemed emptier, less fulfilling. Eiji couldn’t bring himself to be anything but sad when everytime that he was happy he looked over his shoulder to share it with a person who no longer stood next to him. Everything that he owned brought back the memory of Ankh, the man who had taught Eiji that it was okay to desire something. That it was human to be greedy.

That was when Eiji realized. He  _ did _ want something in life, but it was now the one thing he couldn’t have. Eiji had found his desire in life and just as he found it, it had slipped out of his hands. Because how could you have something--someone--who was no longer there?


End file.
